1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to collapsible folding cartons, and more particularly to a display carton formed of a unitary blank of foldable paperboard, which is adapted to hold a plurality of a packaged articles, such as carded packages, and to maintain them in spaced relation with each other within the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A start of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,723,074; 2,733,832; 2,963,212; 3,178,096; 3,700,161; 3,845,898.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a collapsible display carton like that of the present invention wherein a spacer panel, which is foldably joined to the bottom wall of the carton, extends into the carton and presents a plurality of slots for holding and maintaining packaged articles in spaced relationship.